1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an interactive vehicle-security informing and driving-security prompt system, wherein the vehicle sends a communication signal to a data console through a wireless communication server, thus ensuring the security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of the industrial world, the vehicles become inevitable tools for transportation. However, the common people, especially female, are not familiar with maintenance acknowledge to vehicle. Therefore, it is a problem for people to check his or her vehicle once the vehicle is malfunctioned.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an interactive vehicle-security informing and driving-security prompt system, the system provides instant informing and prompt service once an abnormal condition occurs.
In one aspect of the present invention, the car has a vehicle communication unit sending data or voice wirelessly to a console by the help of a communication server. The console has communication with a plurality of factories to provide maintenance service to the car. The car is equipped with a plurality of sensor and the sensed results of the sensors are sent to the console. The console analyzes those data and informs the car owner by data or voice once an abnormality occurs. Moreover, the workman in the console contacts the car owner by telephone to maintain the car in associated maintenance factory.
In another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle communication unit adopts GSM, CDMA or other wide-band wireless communication access such as GPS, LEOS satellite.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle communication unit has a processor connected with a GPS receiver such that the car driver can access an electronic map to find nearest factory.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle communication unit is powered through a power supply with a stabilizer.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the sensor set further comprises an alcohol concentration sensor to sense the alcohol concentration for car driver.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the sensor set further comprises an engine loudness sensor with a comparator; the sensed loudness being sent to the comparator and compared with a predetermined value and the comparison result being sent to the console.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle communication unit is a mobile communication means for remotely controlling the car.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle communication unit has a memory means for recording data and parameters measured by the sensor set when the car is driving. The memory means can be removable interface card and can be mechanically inserted and extracted, or can be transmitted through wireless channel or physical cable. Therefore, the police can read the data for security examination and the memory means can be used to record the data of the policeman for the convenience of the car owner.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: